1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a machine tool for cutting a workpiece in cooperation with a plurality of axes. In particular, the present invention relates to a control device for a machine tool for cutting the outer peripheral surface or the inner peripheral surface of a rotationally-symmetric workpiece by a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a workpiece is machined by a tool of a machine tool, if chips are continuously generated, the chips may entwine with the tool. Therefore, it is necessary to stop the machine tool to remove the chips from the tool, significant time is required, and the production efficiency reduces. Further, the chips can damage the workpiece, and the quality of the workpiece may be reduced in some cases.
To avoid these defects, in conventional technologies, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5033929 and Japanese Patent No. 5139592, vibration cutting, in which chips are minced, is introduced. In Japanese Patent No. 5033929 and Japanese Patent No. 5139592, a vibration cutting information table is prepared ahead of time, to perform the vibration cutting in accordance with the conditions described in the vibration cutting information table.